Midnight Conversations
by Neon Leprechaun
Summary: Harry decides to do something about his recurring dreams. HP/DM slash


**Title: **Midnight Conversations

**Rating: **PG13

**Summary: **Harry decides to do something about his recurring dreams.

**Warnings: **Slash

**Disclaimer: **Oh, you know, I was planing to use the profits off this story to pay my way through vet school.

--

"Hurry it up, will you? Go low…ohhhhh"

Harry smirked at his lover's moans. "Shhh. You'll wake up the rest of the school if you keep that up."

A glare was the only response he received as he bent forward to quickly capture the teasing swollen lips with his own. As their tongues dueled he slowly slid his hand down to finger the need below him. Without opening his eyes he mumbled his lover's name.

When there was no response, he asked "Are you sure you want me to do this?" Still no response.

"Draco?" Harry opened his eyes, then frowned.

The only thing filling his gaze was a pillow. Slowly he came to realize that it had merely been another dream. Another dream that left him wanting a cold shower.

"Shit…" was all he managed before pulling himself from bed to get ready for the day.

--

"Harry, we need to talk."

He jumped when Hermione's voice came seemingly out of nowhere. He managed to spare her a glance before going back to his dinner.

"Ron said you were moaning in your sleep again last night."

_Ha, trust Ron to be listening. Everyone seemed to be watching him closer since…no. Can't think about that._

"So what?"

"So is there something you'd like to talk about? I can't help but think that these aren't normal dreams. Tell me about them?"

"Normal dreams? Hermione, I'm a teenage boy, of course they're normal." She blushed once the implication sunk in, but stood her ground. "You still wanna hear them?"

"Yes. I think you're just saying that to scare me away."

_Damn, Hermione. You know me too well for my own good._

"Honestly, I'm fine Hermione. I'm just having a…relapse…of sorts. It'll be over in a few days." He ignored her worried gaze as he finished his dinner and climbed the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

--

Harry looked at the clock by his bed. 1am. He should be asleep, he knew that. But he couldn't make himself vulnerable to his sleeping mind. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about how things actually were between them now; how they were different from how he wanted them to be. Before he could lose his nerve, Harry jumped out of bed, dug up the trusty old invisibility cloak, and headed for the dungeons.

--

"Malfoy. Hey, Malfoy, wake up already."

Draco jerked awake.

"Har-Potter! How the hell did you get in here?"

"Not important. Hey, we need to talk."

"We can talk in the morning when it'll be easier for me to embarrass you. Not that you need my help." He quickly looked over the dark haired boy's appearance and smirked. "Where do you find your clothes, anyway? Surely no store would sell them."

Harry just pulled his robes closer around him.

"No, not in the morning. Now. Mal- Draco, please. 10 minutes is all I'm asking." He knew he was close to begging, but hey, whatever works.

The use of his given name convinced him. "Fine, Potter. 10 minutes."

Harry took a deep breath and moved to sit on the bed. Draco grudgingly moved over to share the covers.

Harry met Draco's gaze. "I know I've been avoiding you lately, but I don't want you to hate me. After all that you and I went though, you would think there would be some kind of trust left."

Draco looked away. "In case you've forgotten, you're the one that ended things." Despite his diverted eyes, Harry couldn't help but notice the hurt shining in them.

"You know things wouldn't have worked out just as much as I do. Happieness for both of us was never very likely. But even so, there are some days that I miss you, I miss us, and I wish we were at least still friends…"

"I don't know if I can do that Harry. You're leading me to believe we never had any chance at all."

"That's not my intention." Harry reached out a hand and placed it on Draco's. He tensed, but didn't pull away.

"I just need to believe we gave this an honest chance, that we gave it all we had…"

Draco let out a shaky breath. "Yes. I wish we were still, you know, whatever we were."

Harry pulled the blond into a hug and kissed his head. "I have to let you go. Just, I don't want you to forget me."

Draco nodded into Harry's sholder, then pulled back. "Will you sleep here tonight? Just sleep…"

Harry smiled and gently pressed his lips to Draco's. "Yes, I think I could do that." He pulled off his robe and snuggled deeper under the blankets. "Goodnight Draco."

"Night Harry" Draco mumbled as he felt strong arms wrap around him protectively. Maybe tonight they wouldn't suffer with any more dreams from the past.

--

**A/N:** I know, I know, I made Draco a pansy. He'll get over it. /wicked smile/

Anyway, drop me a review with what you think!


End file.
